Is This the Real Life?
by FutureStar27
Summary: Hey, I'm Hailee Adams. Seventeen year old senior in high school and obsessed fan of Yu-gi-oh. That is until they came out of my t.v. and I got a taste of what they're really like. Yep, that's right. This is the story of the time I met the Yu-gi-oh cast. Before you ask, no this isn't some sappy, cliched love story. Nope. I wasn't that lucky.
1. Chapter 1

I've always been obsessed. Ever since I was about seven and first discovered the series, I'd become wrapped up in my obsession. What exactly is the object of my obsession you ask? Yu-gi-oh. That's right, Yu-gi-oh. The series built around playing a children's card game. I remember when I went to Target with my mom; I would always run to the section that had the Yu-gi-oh cards. I'd sneak a deck or two into the cart so by the time we reached check out; she'd have to buy them to escape the embarrassment of saying no in front of a cashier and a line full of people. Is that considered devious? Probably, but hey, I was a little punk. As soon as I had returned from those shopping trips, I'd head straight up to my tower; as my dad liked to refer to it. I'd enter my room that was covered in posters and shut the door. Now, you're probably wondering what my room looks like right? Because let's be honest, what's a story without explaining every single minute detail? Well if you came here looking for that kind of stuff, you'll have to look elsewhere. All you need to know about my room is that it didn't help to stub out my obsession. Yu-gi-oh posters covered my walls, practically concealing every last inch of white paint. One character in particular predominantly occupied the posters. Seto Kaiba. He was my favorite. I would always make up scenarios in my mid that he'd move in next door to me. Or he'd come to my school one day and say, "Hey Baby. How about you move back to Japan with me?" But that would be completely out of his character. A seven year old can dream right? One could say that my…uh…hobby needed changing. Can you really blame me though? As I grew older, my obsession began to die down. By the time I reached middle school, I had stopped watching the show, reading the manga, and collecting the cards completely. The posters came down and were stored in the attic to be forgotten among old baby clothes and furniture. I didn't want to give up my hobby. But being obsessed with a series that was "for babies" would make me a social outcast. As much as I loved Yu-gi-oh, my need to be accepted was stronger. It wasn't until my senior year of high school that I'd rediscover my obsession. I was scrolling through channels on my television, trying to find a show that didn't make me want to put my head through a wall, cause let's face it, a lot of TV shows are like that these days. I stopped scrolling when I reached a familiar show. Can you guess which show that was? That's right. That show was Yu-gi-oh. I sat there watching it for two hours, reliving my childhood. As soon as the episodes ended for the day, I headed up to the attic to find my treasured childhood objects. My obsession began to pick up speed again. I'd come home from rehearsals every day and watch the episodes that I had recorded. I even found myself writing and reading fanfiction. If you know me personally, you know that this means that my obsession may be a bit intense. I started thinking about how cool it would be to meet Eric Stuart, and Dan Green, and Wayne Grayson, and the whole rest of the cast. To me, that dream seemed a lot more realistic than the one of meeting the characters that I had when I was seven. At least that's what I thought until I actually met them. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I haven't even told you my name yet. I'm Hailee Adams and this is my story. And before you ask, no this story isn't a clichéd, sappy romance novel. I didn't end up living happily ever after with one of the characters from the show. Nope, I'm not that lucky.

**xxxx **

**Hey guys! FutureStar27 here! So, I don't know why but I really wanted to try a self-insert story. I was scrolling through fan fiction and I found this pretty decent one. Once I finished reading it I thought, hm a self insert could be fun to write and thus this story was born. Let me know what you guys think and if you want me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys. This is my first shot at a self-insert story and to be completely honest I'm kind of nervous. I've never written a story that has a main character that is myself. We'll see how this goes:P**

**xxxx**

_"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me." _The sound of my alarm made me groan melodramatically. I've never been a morning person and as much as I enjoyed listening to voices of attractive boys from Europe, the sound of their voices was something I had come to dread every morning. I pulled myself out of my bed and slowly made the trek to my bathroom down the hall. I turned on the shower and jumped in, sighing contently from the warmth of the water. After I finished showering and getting dressed, I carefully brushed and flossed each tooth. I made a face as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"What are we going to do with you today?" I asked aloud, lifting a few strands of my brass colored hair. Figuring out what to do with my hair was never an easy feat. It hung down past my bust in thick waves that always seemed to be unmanageable. I finally opted to just pin my bangs back and returned to my room to grab my backpack and books. Before I headed downstairs I peeked my head into my parent's room.

"Mom? Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah. Can you make sure your sister is ready to leave in five?"

"Sure." Now I know what people must be thinking now. You're eighteen, a senior in high school, and you don't drive? Well, nearly getting broadsided by a big rig on the freeway kind of kills all desires to drive. I knocked on my sister's door before I heard her voice on the other side telling me to come in. Usually, I would've just walked in but my sister had just reached the bratty, pre-teen years so anything was likely to set her off into a melodramatic, pre-teen, angst-filled mood.

"You almost ready to leave Michelle?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. We're leaving in five."

"I said I'd be ready." I rolled my eyes at her bratty behavior and shut the door. I would've told her to stop acting like a little brat but I wasn't the kind of person to start a fight this early in the morning. I trotted down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. Although breakfast is the most important meal of the day, I had never been one to have much for breakfast. I pulled an apple from the crisper and headed towards the garage.

"I'll be in the car!"

xxx

_What the hell was I thinking signing up for a math class first thing in the morning? Ugh shut up Mr. Nelson! No one cares about the axioms of probability! _I played with my pencil absentmindedly as my gaze traveled across the room. My gaze rested on a familiar sandy haired boy and I smiled. Todd Parker, president of the drama club and my crush since freshman year. He caught me looking at him and smiled. _Shit I've been caught. Nice going Hailee. Way to reel the guys in._ He suddenly started mouthing something. I shrugged, letting him know that I had no idea what he was saying. He held up a finger and looked down at his desk. A minute later, a piece of paper was thrown in my direction. I grabbed it from the floor and unfolded it as inconspicuously as I could before looking down to read it. **You're coming to drama club today right?**

**Of course I am. I'm vice president dummy, I have to be there:)**, I wrote before quickly folding the note and tossing it back. He looked down at the note then tossed me a fake glare. I smiled sweetly at him before turning my attention back to the front of the class. I yawned and rested my head in my hand. I glanced at the clock and frowned. _There's still fifty minutes left? Someone please kill me now._

xxx

The rest of the school day passed quickly. When the final bell rang at three o' clock I gathered my stuff and left the music room.

"Hey Hailee!" I paused and turned over my shoulder to see Todd walking towards me. "Do you still need a ride home even though we don't have rehearsal?"

"Yeah. That would be great. Thanks."

"No problem." The ride home didn't last nearly as long as I would've liked it to. When Todd pulled up to my house I climbed out of his white car, waved goodbye, and unlocked my front door. After shutting and locking the front door behind me, I rushed up to my room to watch TV. A small smile touched my lips when the opening theme for Yu-gi-oh started to play. I settled down on my bed with Oscar (my laptop) and began watching the episode. The episode I had left off on was the one where the characters got sucked into Noah's virtual world. The sound of my stomach growling loudly pulled my attention away from my television. I paused the episode and quickly headed downstairs to grab a small snack before my family got home to go out to dinner. In my house, Friday nights out were a tradition. Every Friday we would go out to dinner and once a month we would see a movie. That was this particular Friday night. I grabbed a banana and headed back upstairs. I stopped right in front of my door when I noticed that my TV was glowing. I'm not talking about the eerie glow that all TVs have either. I mean it was glowing like it was going to explode.

"What the hell?" I went to grab the home phone to let my mom know what was going on when a loud bang had me dropping to the ground and covering my head. I stayed in a protective position for a few tense seconds. When I didn't smell smoke, I slowly pulled myself to my feet. I peeked into my room and couldn't help but release an audible gasp. Nine familiar figures were sprawled out and unconscious in all corners of my room.

"No. Fucking. Way." Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mokuba, and Seto were in my room. I shut my eyes tightly, willing myself to wake up. There was no way that this was real.

"This can't be happening." When I opened my eyes again, they were all still there. "Oh my God. This really is happening." _My seven-year-old self would have a field day with this._ The sound of the home phone ringing made me jump.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hailee."

"Hey Mom."

"I'll be home soon to pick you up so we can go to dinner. Please be ready in ten." I was about to say okay when I stopped. Ten minutes? I had nine fictional characters unconscious in my bedroom. How the hell was I supposed to get rid of them in ten minutes?

"Oh actually Mom, could you stop at Target and grab me a few things?" She sighed on the other line.

"I wish you would've told me earlier. I went to Target today during my lunch break."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I needed stuff till I got home."

"What do you need?"

"Ibuprofen and feminine products."

"Alright. Fine. I'll see you in twenty then."

"Okay. Thank you Mom. See you soon." I hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. _I can't believe that worked._ I brought my attention back to the unconscious group in my room. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ I kneeled down next to Yugi and started shaking him slightly.

"Um. Hello? Yugi?" Oh God I sounded crazy. "Wake up." There was no response. I quickly went through the whole group, nudging them and making loud noises but they all remained unconscious. _I can't just leave them in my room but it looks like they won't be waking up any time soon. I have to buy myself more time!_ The sound of the garage door opening almost made me shit my pants. _Shit! Mom's home and I have nine people unconscious in my room! Shit!_ An idea suddenly popped into my head. _Alright Hailee, you're a theatre kid. Time to turn on your acting skills._ I splashed hot water on my face before quickly running down the stairs. When I got downstairs, I opened the garage door and walked out slowly. My mom was waiting in the car. I trudged towards her car, making sure to drag my feet slowly.

"Hailee you look flushed. Are you feeling alright?"

"No I'm not. I just threw up."

"Do you want me to stay home and make you some soup?"

"No, it's okay. Go on out with Michelle and Dad. I don't think I'll be able to hold anything down anyway." She pressed the back of her hand to my forehead, which was warm due to the hot water, and frowned slightly.

"Okay. You go straight up to bed and rest. Be sure to drink lots of water."

"Sure Mom. I'll see you guys when you get home." She pulled the car out and shut the garage, leaving me alone again. _Okay I'm either getting better at pretending to be sick, or my mom is just getting too old to tell the difference._ I let out a relieved sigh and headed back inside. At least now I had another three or four hours to figure out what to do. I headed back upstairs and peeked into my bedroom. They were all still unconscious. I frowned. I found it slightly concerning that they were all still unconscious. I walked towards them and examined each of them in turn. They all seemed to be breathing fine and none of them had visible injuries. _Well I guess there really isn't much I can do until they wake up._ I decided that I would fix myself something to eat while I waited for them to wake up. They'd probably be hungry too by the time they woke up. I headed down to the kitchen and pulled out a couple pots and pans. I started boiling some water and put my phone into the speakers on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. I placed my music on shuffle and started walking around the kitchen to gather ingredients. The Ballad of Sara Berry from 35mm started playing and I started to dance and sing along with it. When the water started to boil I added the pasta.

"You got your silver Sara, you got your crown. You got their blood on your roses in hand. You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance as you crowned you Queen of High School Land." I sang along with the soundtrack. I turned around to grab the last ingredient and jumped in surprise. Seto Kaiba was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a frown.

"Oh. Hey, you're awake. Are you feeling okay? You guys were out for a while." I frowned when he just stared at me suspiciously.

"Okay," I drawled, grabbing the final ingredient and turning back to the stove. "I'm almost done making some food. You guys should eat something. I hope you don't mind having meatless ground beef and pasta. Are the others up?"

"Who are you and why did you kidnap us?" His tone was harsh.

"Holy hell Rich Boy, hakuna your tatas. I didn't kidnap you guys. I'll explain later when everyone is awake." His frown deepened. "Look, I know you're used to people doing what you ask since you're a CEO, but you'll just have to wait."

"You know who I am, that much is clear, yet I don't know your name."

"I'm Hailee. Seventeen year old girl just a short five months away from graduating from the Hell known as high school." I could tell by his frown that he didn't appreciate my sarcasm. Hmph too bad for him, he'd have to get used to it.

"Could you watch the stove while I go check on the others." I didn't wait for him to respond. I left the kitchen and headed up to my room. When I walked into my room, the others were starting to stir.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain downstairs." My voice had the eight remaining teenagers look at me in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"Wait where's Seto? What did you do with my brother?"

"Your brother is fine. He's downstairs in my kitchen. And to answer your question, I'm Hailee. If you guys come with me, I'll explain everything downstairs."

xxx

A few minutes later, I sat with the group of nine in my living room.

"So, are you going to tell us why you brought us here or not?"

"Like I said before Kaiba, I didn't kidnap you. Okay this is going to sound weird so you guys are just going to have to hear me out. You guys came out of my TV."

"What? Are you serious? What kind of idiot do you take me for? These dorks might be gullible enough to believe your fairytales but I'm not like them."

"You want proof? Okay." I turned on the TV and went to my recordings. I played the first one and watched as all nine pairs of eyes widened.

"What?"

"How is this possible?"

"This has to be a trick."

"I have no idea how it's possible. My TV started glowing and then you guys came out. And it isn't a trick. Believe me, I've tried pinching myself already."

"This doesn't make any sense. I'm three dimensional, not a cartoon."

"Well obviously. You're not in Domino; you're in the real world. Of course you wouldn't be a cartoon, that would just be weird."

"Wait, we aren't in Domino?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. You aren't even in Japan."

"Then where are we?" He asked again.

"California. Welcome to America, home of obesity and burgers!"

"How are we supposed to get home?" Tea asked in a worried tone.

"Hell if I know. That's what we have to figure out. We should also figure out why you two have separate bodies as well cause that's not supposed to be a thing." I gestured to Yugi and Yami as I said the last part.

"You're nuts! You guys seriously aren't stupid enough to believe this junk are you?" Okay, Seto Kaiba was my favorite character, but now that I'd actually met him, his bad attitude was starting to get on my nerves.

"This 'junk' is real Kaiba, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner we'll be able to get you guys home. Now everyone wait here while I call someone. You can't stay here because my mom would flip so we need to find you somewhere else to stay." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my phone from the speakers. I dialed my best friend and held my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Brittney I need a favor."

"Oh my God who did you kill?"

"Would you grow up? This is serious."

"Oh damn, you're right. I can see you now, you have the 'this is serious' furrowed brow going on. I can hear it in your voice. Lay it on me."

"Does your family still own that house up in the hills by your house?"

"Yeah."

"And it isn't rented out?"

"No. Why?"

"I need you to take me and some other people there. Come pick me up and I'll explain everything."

"Alright. I'll be right over."

"Thanks. Oh, and bring the Octa-Mom vehicle. We have a large group."

xxx

Twenty minutes later, Brittney pulled up in her four doors, twelve-person car. It was times like these that I thanked the Lord that my best friend's mom ran a day care. She stepped out of the car and flipped her shoulder length blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Okay Hails, what's going on? Whoa." She stopped when she saw Kaiba and grinned broadly. _Oh no. She has her libido eyes on_.

"How tall are you?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"None of your business."

"Wow, tall, dark, handsome, and sarcastic. That's a ten on the babe scale."

"I don't date."

"That's too bad. We could really use your genes in the gene pool. Especially here where the hot guys are pretty much nonexistent."

"Okay!" I said, clapping loudly to draw attention away from my libido crazed best friend. "Everyone pile in."

"So do you mind filling me in now?" She asked as she pulled out of my driveway and started down the road. "Where'd you find these guys cause apparently you've been looking in the right places to find attractive guys."

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to act like I'm crazy."

"Psh I'm your best friend. I already know you're crazy." I flashed her a hard stare. "I'm just kidding Hails, jeez de-stress your breasts. Of course I won't judge you."

"Okay. I'm just letting you know it's going to sound really weird."

"Just spit it out would you? You know patience is a virtue I lack."

"Okay, okay. Brittney, this is Duke, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, and Kaiba," I said, pointing to each of them in turn.

'Wait, aren't those the names of the characters from that show you're obsessed with."

"Yeah. That's who they are. They came out of my TV."

"Hailee you bitch! You tried drugs for the first time without me didn't you? Damn it I thought we agreed we'd get high for the first time together!"

"Would you stop it with the yelling? And watch what you say, I don't mind swearing but Mr. Stick Up His Butt over here might not want you using colorful language around his brother. And no, I'm not high. I'm completely serious."

"You realize you sound crazy right?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth. You have to believe me. Why else would they look like real life versions of the characters on the show?"

"Okay, I'm only believing you because I can't think of another explanation right now, but I want to let you know that you're crazy."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know."

xxx

Not much later we pulled up to a small house that was at the end of a dirt road.

"Well here we are everyone. Welcome to the Hardy spare house, unused since 2009."

"This is where you'll all be staying," I explained. "At least until we can figure out how to get you guys back." Everyone climbed out of the car and followed Brittney as she walked up to the house and unlocked it.

"Okay. There are two rooms with beds on this floor and a bathroom. On the second floor there's three more rooms and one more bathroom. If you run out of room, there's a couch on the living room."

"Here's my number," I said quickly, scribbling my number on a piece of paper that I had pulled out of my purse. "Call me tomorrow and I'll come over so we can figure this out. Until then, no one can leave. People might recognize you and we don't want to risk that. If you guys are going to be here for longer than the weekend, we'll have to find disguises. Okay?"

"Thank you for your help Hailee."

"You're welcome Yugi."

"Seriously Hailee, you're bein' a big help." I smiled at Joey.

"I'm glad to help. I feel bad for anyone that has to stay in our town for too long. I'll see you guys tomorrow okay? And don't worry. We'll get this all sorted out." _I hope._

**xxxx**

**Well, there's the first chapter of my first ever self-insert story. I realize that the idea of them coming out of the TV is probably over-used, but I plan on taking this story in different directions than others have gone. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know what you think! Peace out girl scouts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here we go with the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Um, I'm still trying to work out the details of what I want to happen in this story so the next couple chapters will probably just be filler. Anyhoo, read on!**

**xxxx**

_"I just can't look, it's killing me, and taking control. Jealousy, turning saints into the seas."_ I groaned and rolled over, trying to block out the sound of my ringtone with my pillow. It failed miserably. _Who in the fucking hell is calling me right now? _ I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and glared at the screen. I didn't recognize the number. _It's probably some fucking solicitor. _I rolled my eyes and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello." Ooh…that sounded a lot bitchier than I had meant for it to be.

"Where are you?" I sat up, my eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Kaiba?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Okay you need to undo the calamity that is your mammaries." He growled on the other end of the phone.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Well, seeing as it's only eight o' clock in the morning, I'd have to say I'll be over in another four hours or so."

"Four hours? I'm not going to wait four hours for you to get over here and fix this mess! I-!" I hung up before he could finish. _Think you can yell at me and boss me around? Guess again bitch ass._ My head hit the pillow again and I groaned in agitation. My phone rang again, startling me.

"Hello?"

"Did you just hang up on me? Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea who I am and what I could-!" I hung up on him again. I already had a headache and I didn't need his yelling making it worse. Also, it was kind of funny. My phone rang again and I frowned. _Seriously? Can he not take a hint? Jesus!_ I snatched my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Your persistence is really pissing me off," I said before the other person could speak. "You sure know how to get what you want don't you?"

"Of course." I could tell by his tone of voice that he was smirking. _Pft. Ass._

"I'll call Brittney and have her take me over at ten. You should know though that when we get there she'll most likely kick your rich boy ass. She's an even worse morning person than I am."

"Whatever. Just get here." He hung up. I laid in bed for several more minutes, trying to avoid getting up for as long as possible. I let out a melodramatic sigh and reached for my phone. I called Brittney and placed my phone next to my ear. She answered on the seventh ring.

"Okay The Wanted better be in your front yard or you better be dying. What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too Sunshine. I'm on the same page as you. I'd love to be asleep right now, dreaming about dating Josh Hutcherson but I was rudely awakened by a phone call. We need to get over there at ten."

"Who decided this?"

"Kaiba did."

"Oh. Okay," she paused for a minute to yawn. "Which one is he again?"

"Tall, dark, handsome, and sarcastic."

"Ah. Yes. Okay. I'll be there in a bit."

xxx

We arrived at Brittney's spare house at fifteen after ten. She handed me the bags of In N' Out and shoved the key into the lock.

"Alright, whose ass am I kicking for waking me before eleven?" She asked as she entered. The group, who had all been sitting in the living room, turned to face the door upon our entrance.

"It's about time. Not all of us have spare time to waste." Kaiba's voice held a tone of irritation when he spoke.

"Don't have a rack attack," I snapped on instinct. I was never good at thinking before speaking. Oh well.

"I'm not a woman!"

"Perhaps if you'd stop acting like one then we wouldn't have this issue." I hadn't meant to say that out loud…apparently Bitch Hailee was out to play. Damn, he was much more likeable on the show. You know when his sarcastic remarks weren't directed at you.

"Who wants burgers?" Brittney asked loudly before I could say something else that would cause the situation to escalate.

"We weren't sure what you guys would want so we just got the classics," I explained, starting to pull the burgers out of the In N' Out bag.

"I don't know how good the burgers are in Domino," I continued. "But In N' Out is the best. It only has locations in California and a few other western states, which is a shame for the rest of the world. So um…who likes cheeseburgers and who likes regular hamburgers?" After making sure everyone had a burger that they'd like and some fries, I dug my burger out. My favorite order ever. _I'd never be able to be vegetarian._ Little did I know that in a few short months, I'd be proven wrong and my favorite meatless meal would become my favorite overall meal.

"What is dat?" Joey asked, staring at my burger in wonder.

"This is a five by five. Five patties and five slices of cheese with secret sauce and tomatoes. So, tell me what you guys last remember." I took a bite from my little piece of heaven on a bun and looked at each of them in turn.

"Some prepubescent punk interrupted my tournament. The little slime said his name was-."

"Noah," I said before Kaiba could finish. The others gaped at me.

"How did you know that?" Kaiba asked, his eyes hardening into a glare. "Are you working with him?" I sighed in irritation.

"No I'm not working with Noah. As I've said before, you guys are a part of a popular…well I guess it's not as popular now but that isn't the point. You guys are a part of a really well known children's television show. I've watched the show since I was like seven so I've seen every episode of every season already."

"So then you must know what happens to us?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I do and before you ask, no I'm not going to say anything. If I tell you guys something then it might change what happens in the series." It was the truth. I'd read enough fanfiction and seen enough television shows to know that sharing information before it happened only caused trouble. "Now is that it? Did anything else happen before you all came flying out of my television."

"The Big Five," Kaiba growled in response.

"You ran into them again? Okay, now I'm starting to get an idea of where you guys left off. So that's the last thing you remember?" The group nodded stiffly. _That's weird. They should've been sucked into the Virtual World, not here._

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know Yugi. But we'll figure this out and get you guys back to Domino." Suddenly my phone started going off and I tensed. It was my mom's ringtone.

"Shit. Well, looks like Brittney is going to have to take over with getting you guys home cause I'm about to be skinned alive."

"What?" Yugi asked, genuinely concerned. Bless his cute, sweet little heart.

"It's my Mom." I grabbed my phone and placed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hailee Marie Adams!" Shit. She used my middle name. I'm a goner.

"Oh…uh…hey Birth-giver."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Where are you?"

"I'm with Brittney."

"I want you home now! You think you can just leave the house without asking? You were sick last night!"

"Mom I'm fine. My cramps just made me nauseous. I'm better now. Anyway, I can't come home. Brittney and I are working on a really important project."

"For what class?" Of course she didn't seem convinced. I knew yesterday was just an off day for her. Her mother's instincts have always been impeccable.

"Psychology," I answered, willing my voice to come out clear and strong. That wasn't _completely_ a lie. We did have a project in AP Psychology coming up; it just hadn't been assigned yet.

"Okay," she finally said. "But I'm taking your computer away for not asking me first. You know how I feel about secrets."

"Okay. Sorry Mom, I'll ask next time. I'll be home later."

"Okay. No sleepovers tonight so don't expect to spend the night."

"Okay Mom. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. What can I say; my mom was frightening when she was angry.

"Why didn't you just tell your mom you were here?"

"Oh yeah Brittney, brilliant idea. Why don't I tell her that I'm at your spare house talking to people who are supposed to be fictional?"

"I meant why didn't you just tell her we were hanging out."

"Because that isn't a good enough reason for leaving the house. You know how my mom is. I know you hate when I lie Brit, but it was necessary this time."

"You'd better hope she doesn't find out that the project hasn't been assigned yet because I don't really want to be under house arrest because our parents found out you were lying."

"Just trust me Brittney." She sighed.

"You're lucky I love you." I smiled. I _always_ won.

"Okay. Now, do any of you have any idea why you'd be sent here?"

"If we did do you think we'd still be here?" I threw a glare in Kaiba's direction.

"Is it necessary to be so condescending? I don't have to help you."

"She's right Kaiba, maybe we should listen to her." Ah Yugi, always the voice of reason. How I was coming to love the little shrimp.

"I don't need her help." Kaiba stood as he said this.

"Where are you going Ice Prince?" I asked.

"Since you obviously lack the intelligence to get us back, I'm going to figure it out myself. Come on Mokuba."

"But Seto-."

"Let's go."

"Uh you guys should probably stay here," Brittney spoke up.

"No," I said. "If he wants to go, let him. He is a genius after all, I'm sure he can figure everything out." I put on my best smirk to go along with my sarcastic tone. He glared at me for a moment before tossing his gaze to his little brother.

"We're leaving Mokuba." Mokuba slowly got up from his place on the couch and followed Kaiba out the front door.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yugi asked in concern.

"No. They'll realize very soon that they'll need us if they ever plan on getting back," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Was it bitchy to basically send him out into the open where psychotic fan girls could get to him? Probably. But was it deserved? Definitely.

"Should we have sent him out there Hails?"

"He wanted to leave, who am I to stop him?"

"But he's wearing what he wears in the show. He'll draw attention to himself and his brother."

"How unfortunate." I examined the cuticles of my nails in a bored manner.

"Uncle Jim's in town isn't he?"

"You know me so well."

"Uh, Uncle Jim?"

"Let me explain uh…" I smirked at Brittney's confusion.

"That's Tristan."

"Oh yeah. Right. Tristan let me explain. Hails here has two alter egos whenever it's her time of the month. There's Aunt Flo, which is when Hails still tries to look pretty, watches chick flicks, eats everything in sight, and is overemotional. Then there's Uncle Jim, which is when she lives in sweatpants and her bitch meter is off the charts. And since Hails practically fed those two to the fan girls, Uncle Jim is obviously in town."

"The fan girls?"

"Yeah. You guys are popular so you have fans. Of course not all fans are calm and docile like I am. Some are psychotic to the point that they'd steal used tissues and kidnap you guys to keep you in their basements," I explained nonchalantly.

"What? We have to go after them!"

"We don't have to do anything Yugi. He doesn't want help so he can figure out how to get home on his own."

"But he's our friend, we can't just leave him out there!" _Damn it Yugi, why'd you have to make my conscience come in?_

"Alright fine. Brittney and I will go out and make sure he hasn't been torn to pieces. You guys stay here and we'll be back." I walked out of the house with Brittney close behind. I climbed into the passenger seat of the Octa Mom vehicle as Brittney climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. We drove for several minutes and still couldn't find them.

"Any sign of them on your side Britt?"

"Nope. How bout you Hails?"

"No sign of tall assholes on this side."

"Wait! Look!" I quickly turned my head to Brittney's side of the street.

"Shit," I hissed. "Stop the car." She pulled over to the curb quickly. The car hadn't even stopped completely before I jumped out. Two girls were standing in front of the Kaiba brothers and I immediately recognized them as Dana and Maddie, the President and Vice President of the anime club. They were both talking rapidly and looked about ready to pounce.

"There you guys are!" I called loudly. The two anime crazed girls turned when they heard my voice.

"Hey Hailee!" Maddie waved.

"Would you look at these two? They look exactly like Seto and Mokuba Kaiba!" Dana squealed. _Alright Hailee, come on. Work your acting magic._

"Well of course they would. They're cosplayers."

"You know them?"

"Yes. Dana and Maddie, meet real life brothers Samuel and Max Kaiser." _You could've thought of different initials you dumb ass!_ "They're friends of mine from…Germany."

"I am not from Germany!" Kaiba snapped.

"Oh you!" I laughed through clenched teeth, punching him hard in the arm. "He really gets into character whenever he cosplays."

"I'll say. How long are these two staying?"

"Um we aren't sure yet."

"Well if they're going to be here for a while it would be great if they could come in and talk to everyone!"

"I'll let you know Dana. I'll see you guys Monday okay?"

"Okay, bye Hailee. Bye Kaiba and Mokuba." Dana winked at the two brothers before continuing on her walk down the streets. Maddie waved and followed behind her.

"You two get in the car now," I hissed, shoving them towards Brittney's car. Once we were all in the car and buckled, Brittney began to drive back to her spare house.

"I should have you sued for assault," Kaiba snapped, tenderly touching his arm.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you bruise like a peach," I said sarcastically. "You should be thanking me. I just saved you from some of the most die-hard fans out there. Those two would've kept you in a hole in their basement."

"Whatever." I turned in my seat to face the CEO.

"Alright look. I could just shove you out of this car right now and tell those two that you really are Seto Kaiba. Would you prefer that?"

"Hmph, if you planned on coming up with aliases for myself and Mokuba you could've thought of something with different initials than our real ones."

"I was under pressure alright! Be happy I came up with aliases at all!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Brittney snapped. "I am driving and I will crash if you two continue bickering. The only way we'll get you and your group of friends back is if you two at least pretend to tolerate each other. Can you do that?"

"Fine," I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Whatever," he snapped.

"Shake on it." I rolled my eyes but stuck out my hand towards Kaiba anyways. He frowned but took my hand in his.

"Truce."

**xxxx**

**So to be honest, I kind of forgot about this story for a while. That's what I get for starting another fanfiction when another isn't finished. I'm sorry for those who have been reading. Hopefully updates will start to get quicker. Review and let me know what you guys! Peace out girl scouts! **


End file.
